


those pleasures in the night

by fadingfast



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Younghyun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Knotting, LOL love that tag for sungbri, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, One Shot, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Top Park Sungjin, all that good stuff, yall 100 per cent the heart of this fic is just they love each other. it's all very tender and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingfast/pseuds/fadingfast
Summary: "Sungjin was standing with their manager and a staff member, deep in discussion about something, fiddling with and pointing at his earpiece; Younghyun watched him wave his hands in animated gestures as he talked, fondness bubbling in his heart at the sight of him, even as the searing coil of want in him grew hotter.It didn’t look like an appropriate time to interrupt, but this... was really a matter that concerned his bondmate.Younghyun was going into heat."---i.e.: younghyun has a bad time, and then, has a really really good time. :)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	those pleasures in the night

**Author's Note:**

> some things that form ingrained facts of this fic’s particular universe, however nonsensical they may be, kindly please roll with it:  
> \- younghyun is an omega, sungjin is an alpha  
> \- omegas usually have animal traits, such as extra ears and a tail, for no other reason than I Think It’s Cute; in younghyun’s case he is, of course, a fox  
> \- alphas and omegas go through mating cycles, ruts and heats respectively. established a/o relationships need to take special attendance to these cycles to maintain mental and physical health, or just take suppressants
> 
> finally, please heed the warnings. this is explicit smut, plain and simple, although quite tenderly depicted and written i admit - but smut nonetheless. if you're a minor and/or do not want to read, kindly do not. i’m serious. your internet experiences will become so much more enjoyable when you learn how to back the fuck out of things you are not obligated to engage with. 
> 
> and with that, onwards!

The band was at the last stop of their monumental, globe-trotting world tour, at last, in this glimmering, warm city in the heart of Europe, thousands of miles away from home, and Younghyun had been looking forward to it. In fact, he’d been surprised at the speed with which they had practically hurtled towards this final date, despite the jet lag and the adrenaline and the highs and crashes from the sheer chaotic energy of the crowds, fizzing through his veins every other night. The last stop was always special, even if just by way of it being the last stop; the band always went all out for their performance, pushing just a little bit past their limits, singing their hearts out for the roaring crowd until it was an explosion of the emotions of thousands of gathered fans. It was the grand finale, and they would damn well make sure everyone remembered this one rare, carefree night.

Younghyun padded down the narrow, slightly crooked hallways of the backstage rooms in the venue, his pointed fox ears alert, the fiery fur bright amongst his black hair.

Somehow, he’d noted in his travels, it seemed all the buildings in Europe were charmingly wonky, although often architecturally splendid on the outside. He marvelled as he pattered down a nineteen degree angle incline in the floor and navigated a corner that seemed to exist just because the room it formed a part of had been poorly planned. With his hand dragging along the rough stone walls as he made his way, he could practically feel more than he could hear the crowd that was already waiting for them tonight, some many floors and walls and rooms away in the stage hall; restless vibrations travelling through the bones of the building, through his fingers and into the core of his body, urging him: _come on, come on, come out and sing for us already_ _—_ _!_

Something in him was making him even more susceptible to the high energy crackling in the air tonight, starting to push his excited anticipation into something a little too high-strung. 

He’d been in the waiting room with Wonpil and Dowoon, laughing at their antics as they skipped playfully through last-minute warm-ups - and then suddenly, out of the blue, he’d felt anxious heat prickling through his body, up his neck. Bouncing his knee and clenching his suddenly sweaty palms, he’d tried to let it pass by, but with every further moment that he sat still he became more and more unsettled, distracted. He’d pushed out of his chair abruptly and left the room, citing a search for a cup of water; Wonpil and Dowoon, giggling and batting at each other like littermates, had hardly noticed.

He peeked around the next room, finding a few other staff members and venue employees milling around busily, and Jae folded like spilled matchsticks on a sofa in the corner, earphones in and deeply absorbed by the white-blue glow emitting from his phone. Younghyun’s tail flicked, and he decided not to disturb him, pacing onwards and feeling increasingly antsy.

The thing was, he had a gathering suspicion about what was going on with him, and it would be, well, honestly, plain annoying if it was true. He also knew what, or rather, who he was in search of instinctively, realising belatedly he’d been periodically sniffing the air as he wandered, subconsciously following a familiar scent home.

Younghyun spotted him, finally, at the end of the long corridor, and his heart rate picked up, pointed ears immediately focused in their direction. Some instinct inside urged him to go to him, but he stayed where he was, watching. Sungjin was standing with their manager and a staff member, deep in discussion about something, fiddling with and pointing at his earpiece; Younghyun watched him wave his hands in animated gestures as he talked, fondness bubbling in his heart at the sight of him, even as the searing coil of want in him grew hotter.

It didn’t look like an appropriate time to interrupt, but this... was really a matter that concerned his bondmate.

Younghyun was going into heat.

This sensation was deeply familiar to him, having been born an omega, an undeniable primal intuition that reared its head regularly and searched for its matched counterparts - heightening his senses, increasing the hormones coursing through him, amplifying his scent. He’d gone through many heats before, from the start of puberty - and then, from the start of becoming trainees together, usually very happily in sync with Sungjin’s rut cycles.

But for the entire duration of their world tour, they had both been taking suppressants, for the sake of convenience more than anything else. While mating cycles did not generally decrease people’s overall ability to work or go about their daily lives as usual, between bondmates it was often necessary for partners to stay together as much as possible during that time. Besides the beneficial effects of maintaining and strengthening the bond, for those who experienced elevated libido and sexual attraction, it was often an exceptional week of... bedroom activity.

Though it was not exactly enforced, it was therefore common practice for bonded individuals in most public-facing industries to take suppressants in order to maintain efficiency and concentration. For idols such as themselves, it was especially prudent during events such as fanmeets and hi-touches not to broadcast one’s scent, full of information about one’s relationship status. Announcing very loudly through the olfactory senses that you were extremely taken and loved your bond-slash-bandmate very much and would only ever bone him for the rest of your life thank you very much, was, for some reason, in an industry that capitalised on encouraging the selfish delusions of infatuated fans, decidedly unpopular PR.

Right at this very moment, however, whether due to the stresses of constantly travelling, or the toll of repeated high-octane nights of adrenaline and performance, Younghyun’s body seemed to be breaking through the suppressant he’d taken just the night before. It was a problem, because once a heat cycle started, it was usually difficult to stop it. And his body was beginning to ask, quite insistently, for Sungjin.

He took a step forward, and then suddenly someone clapped him on the back.

“There you are! Onstage in fifteen, Young K-sshi, please make your way upstairs with everyone and we’ll make final checks,” said a bright-eyed staff member.

“Oh - sure, let me just talk to—”

He was interrupted by the loud footsteps and emerging, noisy bickering of Wonpil and Dowoon, clearly also having just been herded by staff members upstairs, dragging him along. Jae appeared too, looking fresh and energised, cheering “Last show of the tour, let’s go!”, flinging his long arms around Younghyun’s shoulders and practically toppling up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, Younghyun saw Sungjin bringing up the rear, still talking and laughing with the staff, and grimly decided the matter would probably have to wait. He was still very early in this apparent sudden heat cycle, and his scent would not become too strong yet; he would probably get away with it while up onstage, in a large concert hall packed with thousands of other people’s musks mingling together. For now, he had to focus on the show he was about to play.

He whooped, an echo of Jae, gathering his focus and energy. “Yeah! Let’s go!”

\---

Younghyun set all of his inhibitions free. Here, on stage as Young K, with his bass slung around his shoulders and thousands of pairs of eyes on him, he allowed himself to go wild, the ever-changing display behind them flooding their silhouettes and casting multitudes of colour upon every face in the crowd, while the spotlights above flashed and blinded him, bright bands of light following his every movement. He was hyperactive, spinning and skipping around, ad-libbing across all of his octaves, attention-seeking to the point of attention- _stealing_ , and he was aware of it - but he couldn’t bring himself to tone it down. 

He revelled in the way the crowd thundered, screamed, and crooned sweet as sirens under his command. Hearing his words, his melodies, sang back at him with such ferocity - he could no longer bear to claim them as his anymore. This was a give-and-take between the band and the fans, a phenomenal one-of-a-kind connection that felt so monumental in this moment that his heart could not help but soar.

Younghyun knew that his particular high mood this evening did not escape the notice of his bandmates. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dowoon grinning at his antics from up on his podium, behind his kit; and Wonpil, who also had to stay mostly static, clapping and laughing happily, his genuine, boxy smile encouraging him. Jae willingly threw himself into the tornado too, chasing his tail playfully. The two had a fantastic, popular dynamic, and the crowd screamed with glee every time, lapping it up.

Jae had a good nose though, and a perceptive nature. As the hours of the concert flew by, Younghyun’s energetic stunts were ramping up his body’s metabolism - and Jae had clearly caught a whiff of Younghyun’s increasingly telling scent, because he suddenly looked over at him sharply above the noise, with what looked like both curiosity and dawning understanding.

Younghyun pressed his lips together and shrugged back: _Yeah, I know. It just happened._

Jae’s expression was amused, but he mouthed, _Careful._

Younghyun winked back, not too concerned. He was feeling too good, riding the chaos of the moment - his eyes caught Sungjin’s, standing across the expanse of the stage from him, and a pleased thrill skittered up his spine, electric and breathtaking.

Sungjin’s gaze had been drawn to him occasionally, following him closely, but his position at the helm of the stage had hardly moved, ever the steady, assuring leader. He was, in stage presence style - and particularly on this night - the polar opposite of Younghyun, although somehow just as forceful. For sure, a mark of his particular brand of alpha command. He anchored the band, letting them know there was always someone on which they could fall back.

Younghyun gleefully threw his roiling energy out in full force, and there was a part of him that could admit that maybe the show wasn’t always just for the crowd. Maybe it was a bit for Sungjin too, for his bondmate, who he knew would be watching him with twinkling, liquid ink eyes. And maybe Sungjin also often indulged in his little courtship displays with a knowing smile, a flirty, quirked brow that made the blood in Younghyun’s veins sing.

He grinned, nigh manic, caught up in the glittering euphoria of the concert, and was elated when Sungjin smirked back in the middle of singing his line, a warm fond curl to his lips and his eyes dark crescents of mirth. The crowd screamed, a pinnacle of noise.

Younghyun couldn't wait to get laid tonight.

\---

Younghyun was unfortunately, at the current moment, decidedly not getting laid at all, in any way, shape, or position, much to his smarting chagrin.

The meddlesome hand of coincidence had somehow arranged every moment after the concert, and the encore, so that Younghyun had not had a single opportunity to pull Sungjin aside and talk to him.

The hi-touch with fans had been a blur of noise and excited smiles and rushed nervous compliments and 'thank you! i love you too!'s, as it always was; but he’d ended up at the front, the first to greet, while Sungjin was three members over from him at the end. Even if it had not been so, though, he had still been half-preoccupied with the worry of his scent becoming noticeable to the fans, distractedly pulling his long puffer jacket tighter around him in an effort to hide it.

The post-show group briefing fared no better; the review of the performance was strictly serious in terms of constructive criticisms by necessity, discussed with members of their staff too, although by and large everyone was very pleased and agreed that it had been a great night, a fantastic way to end the tour. Someone had pointed out Younghyun’s eye-catching performance, teasing, not knowing the context, causing him to flush. His eyes had slid instinctively to Sungjin - only to see that he had walked some way off, discussing something yet again with another sound technician.

And then, when everything had been declared mostly wrapped up, and the band and staff were preparing to return to the hotel, Sungjin and Younghyun had ended up in separate taxis, because Sungjin had filed out first, chatting animatedly with Wonpil, and Younghyun had come out last, just in time to watch the first car drive away. It had taken everything in him not to let his ears and tail physically droop, pathetically sad.

The driver of his taxi had also decided to take the route that included the most aggressive red lights and evening traffic lines. He was dismayed to find, upon finally reaching the hotel and dragging himself to key into their hotel room - after forty-five minutes of being sandwiched between Dowoon’s nosy, curious sniffing and Jae’s insincere, teasing consolations, his own tail tucked between his legs - that Sungjin was not there either. There were loosely folded clothes and towels slung over the furniture, and a very faint and recent suggestion of Sungjin’s scent in the air, suggesting that he _had_ been there, and had already showered and then left again. Younghyun checked his phone, which he realised had new messages.

**_Sungjin-haem_ ** **_☀_ **

23:47 **wonpil is dragging me to that night market in the city centre he was talking about**

23:47 **don’t wait up**

23:52 **will bring back food tho**

He’d smiled, rueful and fond, and brought his phone to his ear, thinking maybe he could at least just call Sungjin and explain what was happening with him. But though the line connected, it had kept crackling, Sungjin’s repeated “Hello, Kang Bra? Damn, there’s no reception here—” becoming more and more distorted until it got cut off entirely, Younghyun never having managed to get a word in.

Sighing frustratedly at his immensely poor luck so far, he’d stripped and taken a hot shower, the water scalding and soothing, washing off the make-up and the hairspray and the smells of the concert hall, rubbing vigorously behind both of his sets of ears - but the comfort did not last.

He’d thought: if only Sungjin was here with him in the shower, as they’d done so countless times before. Sungjin might have an alarmingly aggressive personal shower routine, but whenever he bathed with Younghyun, he was only ever considerate and methodical, the picture of a providing alpha. Younghyun would bow his head and let him lather clouds of soap into his hair and fur, watching his face of concentration with fondness. He was thorough and firm, sometimes giggling in that boyish way of his if he caught Younghyun’s eye, pressing his damp nose into wet skin. His sure, strings-calloused hands roving all over his body, lingering in the places he knew Younghyun liked, massaging at the dimples in his lower back, at the base of his tail - and Younghyun had gotten turned on so fast and with such intensity it made him dizzy, gasping and blinking water out of his eyes.

He’d shut the shower, skin prickling with sensitivity as he dried himself off - and then, limbs trembling slightly, he’d dug out Sungjin’s pajama t-shirt to wear instead of his own.

Now, he was sitting alone in the corner of the bed, hair and ears still damp, his knees folded, feeling increasingly lonely as the minutes ticked by. He buried his nose into Sungjin’s shirt, the soft cotton warm against his skin. It carried his alpha’s lingering scent. Younghyun whined softly, wishing more than anything the scent was coming from the alpha himself in person, the desire to be close to his bondmate becoming increasingly feverish and piercing. He unfurled, back against the headboard, t-shirt pulled over his nose and mouth - and groaned when his other hand moved, seemingly of its own accord, to palm at himself, legs falling apart.

He scrambled to push his boxers down, pulling his cock off roughly, desperately, inhaling in choked, uneven gasps until his mind was a heady fog of Sungjin’s scent, greedily gathered from the t-shirt against his face. It was not long before he came, Sungjin’s name on his lips, spilling hot into his own hand - his orgasm wracked through him, and yet almost immediately afterwards, he realised it had not made him feel any better. He got up, his body feeling hot and his neck prickling uneasily, and washed his hand off, grimacing.

His heat was escalating much faster than it usually did, that was clear, and it was manifesting with uncomfortable intensity. Usually, in the past, even away from each other on separate schedules, he could be at least perfectly functional, able to keep his emotions somewhat level no matter how much he secretly yearned. Right now though, his mood was growing into something grim and stormy, with no outlet, trapped between his irritation at the absence of his mate and his raging hormones edging up his libido. Crawling back into bed, he tried to distract himself with his phone instead until Sungjin returned, resolving not to touch himself again. 

He failed twice more, each time leaving him feeling more and more miserable.

\---

Younghyun was dozing fitfully, curled up on the bed, tail tucked between his legs, when the hotel room door clicked open, a quiet electronic beep of the key card signalling Sungjin’s return. Younghyun awoke immediately, eyes and ears swivelling alert in his direction. The room was dim, but he could see Sungjin pad in, toeing off his shoes, shrugging off his jacket and backpack, setting down a couple of white plastic bags full of what seemed to be packets of snacks and food containers on the sideboard. Sungjin saw him watching, and caught his eye at last.

“Kang Bra - did I wake you?” he said, smiling warmly - and then stopped dead in his tracks, smile dropping off his face. He sniffed, once, twice, eyes trained on Younghyun. He cocked his head in confusion.

Younghyun sat up, pressing his lips together. The air was probably permeated with the scent of his heat, a scent that howled: _I’m lonely, I’m lonely, I’m lonely._

“Younghyunie - you’re in heat? All of a sudden? It’s so - I can smell it’s so strong,” Sungjin said, voice lilting up in disbelief as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Younghyun scowled.

“Finally using that big nose of yours for something now?” he snapped, waspish, his tail flicking sharply behind him. It was uncalled for and he knew it, of course he did, but he was groggy, and pissed. Though nothing had been Sungjin’s direct fault at all, his acute suffering for the past several hours had, in the high swing of a sudden unexpected heat, evidently knocked him clean off his equilibrium.

Sungjin, to his credit, was unfazed. “But how? I thought you were taking suppressants - we’re both taking the same one, right?” He stood up again, reaching for the suppressant tablets left on the table, blinking at the tiny text on the back of the box and biting at his lip. He was inhaling intermittently, brows furrowed, as if trying to make sense of what he was smelling. Younghyun shrugged.

“I did take it last night, like I always do, you saw me. But this evening it started breaking through. I dunno why. Stress, jet lag, probably.”

“This evening? So, even during the concert? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I hardly got to speak to you tonight! Obviously it was the last night of the tour, and of course we’re all busy and have to do our jobs, and to be honest I didn’t think it was even that bad at the time, I still felt fine, but it - it started escalating a lot quicker than usual, and I kept feeling worse and worse without you, and then even when I tried to call you earlier—”

“Ah, I’m sorry. There was really no reception in that place, I couldn’t hear a thing on the phone.” He put the tablet box down and walked back over, pressing the back of his hand gently against the omega’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay? Your scent… has a lot of me in it.”

Younghyun didn’t reply, eyes downcast, jerking his head away from Sungjin’s hand, picking at a thread on the sheets.

“Is that my shirt?”

“... Yeah,” he said, a whisper close to cracking. “I missed you.”

Sungjin stared at him, and Younghyun could practically see his mind working out every single cognitive leap to figure out the picture of Younghyun’s last few miserable hours.

“My love,” he said at last, serious and soft, eyes wide with concern. “Here, come scent-mark me. Come, you’ll feel better.” He sat down again, bouncing the bed a little, and pulled his shirt haphazardly off one shoulder, gesturing. Younghyun narrowed his eyes. 

“Typical alpha, thinking scenting will solve everything,” he muttered cattily for no reason other than his bad mood, even as he eyed the exposed skin offered to him with longing. 

Sungjin was right though. The emotional and hormonal imbalance within him needed a counterweight. Scent-marking, especially between established relationships, was a surefire way of reaffirming the bond between them, and would let Younghyun’s omega instincts know that he was not alone, that his mate had not abandoned him.

He gave in, after all, with little to no resistance. 

Crowding into Sungjin’s space, he bowed his head and nuzzled into that delicate juncture between his strong shoulders and slender neck, where scent glands were located, and inhaled deeply. And then - he found - he had no idea at all about why he’d been upset in the first place. 

The effect was immediate. Those big wedges of fox ears flattened against his skull in grateful submission, and he could barely contain his whine of sheer relief, as comfort and familiarity and warmth and _home_ flooded his system with every inhale, every muscle relaxing from the tension he hadn’t known he was holding, sinking into Sungjin’s space. 

Sungjin’s scent was utterly unique to him. Though he often liked to accent it with various lovely, complicated and bright perfumes, to Younghyun, nothing could compare to how it was unmasked, emanating from the warmth of his skin: rich and deep, laced with the clear scent of their bond, and just a little bit sweet too. This was _his_ alpha, and he would know his scent among a thousand others. 

In his primal hindbrain, at the base of his consciousness, there was some disappointment that he couldn’t detect what should have been a rut cycle scent in his mate to match his heat - but it didn’t matter. It satisfied him to his bones that his bondmate was here with him at all. Somewhere in his hazy consciousness, he knew he had started clutching onto Sungjin, hands pawing him closer and bunching his shirt with tight fists, his tail twisting round to twine around Sungjin’s thigh.

Sungjin was supporting Younghyun’s weight against him with one arm; with the other, he brought his hand up, resting a large palm on Younghyun’s shoulder, and with sure, calloused fingers, began stroking the scent glands at the base of his neck as well, a little swollen and sore with neglect - and just like that, Younghyun forgave Sungjin everything.

“Hmm. It’s been a while since we had a cycle together, right?” Sungjin murmured, rumbling next to his ear. Younghyun could feel the beat of his heart where his lips were pressed against skin. “You smell incredible. I’ve missed this. Really.”

He cupped Younghyun’s cheek and brought them face to face, pressing the tip of his nose against the omega’s, and rubbed them together, playful and friendly, making Younghyun smile at last. There was only a breath’s distance to cross to guide their lips together, achingly sweet and chaste, parting and then meeting again. 

With every kiss, Sungjin rose like the ocean tide to the moon, immense and inexorable, and Younghyun sighed like the sea breeze, wistful and loving.

They breathed each other’s scents in, resting their souls in each other’s company, for what seemed like both aeons, and only mere minutes, until they broke apart. Sungjin’s hand moved up to pet at Younghyun’s ears, squeezing their long triangular shape from the base to the point, the light silky fur and soft cartilage giving way easily to the pressure of his fingers. Younghyun closed his eyes, purring, almost melting in Sungjin’s arms.

“Hyung,” he said, grazing cheek to cheek. 

“Mm.”

“Wanna fuck.” 

Sungjin made an amused noise, exaggeratedly pretending to entertain the notion, and Younghyun snuffled, playing up the pity-me card. “I’m serious. Wanna fuck like, four hours ago. Ride you like a rollercoaster ‘til I come my brains out.”

Sungjin laughed, bright and surprised. “Okay, okay.”

He stepped away, taking his warmth with him, stripping his t-shirt off, and Younghyun lit up in delight—

“But I really need to shower again first. There were a lot of people at that market, and not a lot of space, and not a lot of spatial awareness on the part of those people either.”

He grabbed his towels, rummaging briefly through his shower bag, unabashedly half-naked; Younghyun watched him hungrily, even as he pouted and wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah, you smell like sausages and fried food stalls,” Younghyun said, teasing, his mood considerably restored by their mutual scent-marking.

“So, like every other alpha in this world, then, right?” Sungjin deadpanned back. “Ten minutes, tops. Wait for me right there,” he said, a smirk on his face, and then clicked the bathroom door shut.

Younghyun stared at the closed door, a petty moue still on his face, but he did as he was told. He stretched out on his back across the bed, luxuriating in the pull of his muscles. Everything in the atmosphere had changed. The sheets, which had previously felt cold against his skin, were now silky and inviting; the hours of the night that stretched dark and endlessly before, now promised fun, and pleasure, and good company ahead; the room was warmer, permeated with their mingled scents and the sounds of the shower running. 

Younghyun pushed his boxers down for the last time that night, touching himself lazily, eyes closed. This, too, felt so much better now, knowing his mate was now actually nearby - worlds away from the anxious attempts at relieving his tension before. He pushed his hips up into his loose fist, languid, quiet moans in his throat.

He lost some minutes like that, caught up in his own bliss; when he opened his eyes, he was startled to see Sungjin standing at the side of the bed already, fully naked, casually towelling his hair, watching him intently.

“You’re still wearing my shirt?” he asked.

“Yeah. I know you like it when I do.”

Sungjin’s expression was neutral, but his eyes were becoming ink-dark, something deeply irresistible pooling in his pupils. Younghyun’s breath hitched.

“Are you gonna come help me out?” Younghyun pouted, demure, even as he angled his body so it was arched in all the right ways, exposed, vulnerable, a blatant offering for Sungjin’s taking. Sungjin’s eyes flickered to his face.

“Dunno. Seems like you’re enjoying yourself just fine there.”

Younghyun pouted, his fox ears downturning. The corner of Sungjin’s mouth twitched.

“But sure, I’ll lend a hand.”

“More than a hand.”

“Oho! A bold request!”

He flung the towel away over the arm of a chair and climbed onto the bed, his knees dipping the mattress before he took his place between Younghyun’s legs.

“Maybe you’d be amenable to my mouth, then,” he said, teasing, before leaning in to kiss him senseless. His tongue opened the seam of his lips, hot and slick, exploring deeply, claiming, and Younghyun reacted immediately, giving back as good as he could, tongue pushing against the pressure of Sungjin’s, breathless little mewls caught in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Sungjin’s neck, wanting more, desperate to keep him close, fingers catching at the short hairs at the nape of his neck, his thighs squeezing at Sungjin’s waist.

Sungjin suddenly growled, nipping at his lips, a short impatient huff that had no heat behind it, but it sent a shocking thrill up Younghyun’s spine, his eyes widening. It wasn’t fear, but the excitement of eliciting a response, a visceral reminder of the alpha’s control. Sungjin slid Younghyun’s groping hands off and pinned them above his head, both wrists in one hand. He leaned down to meet his lips again as if nothing had happened, a sweet kiss on the corner of his lips before licking inside, sucking on his lower lip, practically fucking his mouth with his tongue, while the reminder that he was at the mercy of Sungjin’s will made Younghyun’s head reel. Denied his impulse of touch, now constrained and more exposed, he let Sungjin take whatever he wanted.

He felt Sungjin’s hand push at his own t-shirt Younghyun was still wearing, dragging it up his body until the hem had bunched up to his underarms, exposing and framing his chest, though he made no attempt to actually take it off Younghyun. His palm pressed against skin while his fingers skated that edge between fabric and skin. His alpha thrummed, obviously pleased, and Younghyun’s brain nearly had its own orgasm.

“If I take my hand off your wrists, will they stay where they are?” Sungjin asked when they parted, quiet and low, a question that, although genuine, seemed to brook no answer other than _yes_. Younghyun nodded, blinking guilelessly, keeping eye contact until he felt the pressure pinning his wrists gently release, that same large, warm hand skimming back down his arms to rest at the side of his ribs. He clutched the nearest wooden slat of the headboard above his head instead.

“Mmkay,” Sungjin agreed, mellow and just a little bit smug, pressing searing kisses down Younghyun’s jaw, his Adam’s apple, in that shallow dip between his collarbones, nuzzling in encouragement when Younghyun keened, baring his neck, anticipating and encouraging his journey downwards. Sungjin’s thumb rubbed over one stiff nipple, sensitive and hard, causing Younghyun to jolt, his body trying to move away from the sensation, sudden and intense, but at the same time arching desperately for more.

“Good boy,” Sungjin crooned against his skin, teeth grazing against his other nipple, threatening and teasing.

Younghyun gasped, eyes widening at the praise and the feeling of his mouth all at once, sharp heat flooding through his body and lighting every nerve ending up like filament. In the dizzying chaos of his mind, where everything had ached and ached for the attention of his bondmate, there was an alignment, like a compass needle to the North, like navigators’ eyes to Polaris.

“Sungjin,” he gasped, “please.”

“Please what?”

“I need you.”

“That’s nice. Thank you.”

Younghyun groaned in frustration, tail flicking impatiently. He felt Sungjin kiss a smile into his skin, doing nothing except teasing his nipples, while his cock strained between their bodies, unbelievably hard, leaking pitifully, neglected.

“Tell me what you want, Younghyun,” Sungjin said, casual but commanding, spoken directly against his sternum, so he felt the rumble of his low voice vibrate through his body. Younghyun did not hesitate. If Sungjin wanted begging - he would beg.

“Please,” he repeated, mindless words rushing forth from his lips, “please Sungjin-hyung, I want you to suck me off, touch me, please—”

Sungjin’s hands slid down to hold down his hips, perfect handfuls of his waist in his grasp, nosing just below his belly button.

“—I want you inside me, do anything to me, God, Sungjin, I swear, I’ll take it all, alpha, _please_ ,” Younghyun pleaded, desperation boiling over with every word.

“Okay, my love, my omega. My pretty fox. All in good time,” Sungjin said, a soothing voice for a dangerous promise. 

He lowered his head, and sucked gently at the tip of Younghyun’s cock, brief as a kiss - but it made Younghyun keen, high and needy, throwing his head back. Sungjin was pretending to be unaffected, but there was unmistakable want in his lidded eyes, and Younghyun knew that his alpha liked this just as much as he did - and that he liked knowing that Younghyun liked it too.

“Sungjin,” he moaned, writhing against the bedsheets, half putting on a show, half absolutely serious, “come on, don’t tease… I want you to blow me, please, I need your mouth on me, come on — a- _ah!_ ”

Any further words or thoughts dissipated like candle smoke; Sungjin took his entire length into his mouth, enveloping him in searing heat, his tongue flat and pressed against the underside, and _sucked_ ; Younghyun cried out, the sensation almost unbearably good, suddenly overwhelming after having been sorely untouched for so long. 

Sungjin began setting a proper rhythm, and Younghyun was fast becoming delirious; he wanted so badly to run his hands through his alpha’s hair, to hold at the back of his neck as he bobbed his throat up and down his length, but he was being _good_ for his alpha - so he kept his wrists above his head, sobbing with pleasure at every clever flick of Sungjin’s tongue. Sungjin was gripping his hips so hard he could not buck up into his mouth even if he wanted to; he was being practically pressed into the mattress, completely held at Sungjin’s whim, under his control, at his pace. He could do nothing except wrap his tail around his alpha’s back, and let him work him to pleasure. He watched instead, blinking through tears: Sungjin between his thighs spread wide, tight mouth and such perfect pink lips wrapped around his cock; his eyes closed, half obscured by his bangs, long, dark lashes fanned delicately across hollowed cheeks—

“Hyung,” he whimpered, hiccups in his breath, and this was embarrassingly fast, but - “I’m close—”

Sungjin only hummed, and continued at his pace, intense and focused, and Younghyun - Younghyun came into Sungjin’s mouth, his breath caught in his throat, stars bursting in his vision and fizzling through his veins. Usually Sungjin pulled off just before, but this time he swallowed it all easily, sucking and lapping and kissing at the tip until Younghyun was shuddering, feeling oversensitive even though he remained hard.

His ribs heaved with every breath, his brain reduced to bubbling liquid in his skull, but he didn’t move his arms yet, watching and waiting for his alpha, who was wiping neatly at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He looked dangerously attractive like this, a blush high on his cheeks from the exertion, lips spit-slick and shiny, pink tongue darting out to lick at them. Sungjin glanced at him and smiled, pleased at his work so far, and rubbed his hand over Younghun’s thigh.

“Good boy,” he said again, his voice rough from his throat, and Younghyun shivered, a frisson of gratification. “You’re so good for me always, Younghyunie. You can let go now.”

Younghyun took his hands off the slats obediently, pulling himself up into a more upright position against the pillows, and then immediately pulled Sungjin in by the back of his neck to kiss him, lips crashing together, landing on the corners of mouths. Sungjin made a muffled noise at suddenly being tipped forward, but regained his balance and deepened the kiss without hesitation. Sungjin was always surprised that Younghyun was okay with kissing after a blowjob, but he honestly didn’t care. He licked into Sungjin’s mouth, capturing every quiet groan, loving the taste of himself on his tongue, the proof of his pleasure at the hands - or the mouth - of his alpha.

“Fuck,” Sungjin said, pulling away breathless. “I wish so much I was in rut with you right now,” He pushed his fingers through Younghyun’s hair and scratched at the base of his ears, his touch firm, almost hard, in a way that satisfied Younghyun deep in the marrow of his bones.

“This is good too, seeing you like this,” Sungjin continued. “You’re so pretty like this. You’re beautiful, Younghyun.” The hand in his hair closed just below the crown of his head, pulling, not forcefully, but Younghyun followed utterly willingly and turned his face upwards, purring, bending like a plant towards the sun, baring his neck in vulnerable supplication, letting Sungjin sip more kisses from his lips. 

It was taboo for those who were not close friends or family to touch the secondary features of omegas, although many eyed his long fox tail, graceful like a streak of fire following him, with unconcealed temptation. Between established bondmates though, the contact and gentle grooming was welcomed and encouraged, even necessary for the mental health of the bond. Given their constant presence in the public eye, they had to cherish these moments of skinship, hidden away in quiet, private spaces. Younghyun couldn’t help but repeatedly butt his head into each petting stroke like a spoiled cat, craving the touch.

Just like that, with the barest of provocations, the simmering heat within him rose again. 

“Hyung,” he whined, tail swaying restlessly, “hyung, please.” 

He was begging for nothing and everything, but his eyes flicked down, and saw that Sungjin was hard, cock swollen and thick, bobbing against his thigh and a large, pearly drop of pre-come beading at the tip. Younghyun realised - _he_ did that. His alpha was hard for _him_ , it was only right to repay him. He pitched forwards, intending to do just that - and as if Sungjin had read his mind, he tightened his hand on his hair, stopping him in his tracks.

“No. No, no,” Sungjin muttered. “I’m not in rut with you, Younghyunie. I’ve only got one shot at this, and I’m not letting you anywhere near my dick right now.”

Younghyun could not help but sulk just a little, ears flattened. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to take Sungjin’s length into his mouth, to please his bondmate and bring him to bliss, his alpha - there was no need to be scolded for such a desire—

“Ah, my love. You’re cute,” Sungjin said, fond, eyes sparkling and crescented with mirth, “you’re really so cute like this.” 

Younghyun might have taken the time to become indignant. But Sungjin started tugging gently at the t-shirt Younghyun was still wearing, pulling it entirely off of him, and then followed with: “Turn over onto your belly for me, sweetheart.”

Younghyun paused, and then complied under Sungjin’s steady gaze. His tail, freed now that he was lying on his stomach, swayed languidly in the air. He sighed with pleasure when he realised that this way he could also rut against the mattress and relieve a little bit of tension. 

“Hey,” Sungjin chided mildly, giving a light slap on Younghyun’s ass to stop his movements. He moved into position in between Younghyun’s legs, pulling him by the hips onto his lap, supported by strong, thick thighs.

Younghyun squeaked, and then blinked. “Wait - I just remembered,” his voice was muffled against the pillow as he tried to turn his head, “I wanted to ride you, Sungjin-hyung, let me - let me—” 

He attempted to turn over again, but a warm, steady hand placed firmly on his lower back effectively halted his squirming. 

“Leave it to me tonight, okay? I’ll give you what you want,” Sungjin murmured close to his ear, pressing hot kisses to where he knew there were tiny, unseen moles on his shoulder. “I’ll make you feel good, omega.”

Any thought of taking initiative melted out of his head with a breathy sound of agreement, his entire body submitting again under Sungjin’s hand. He felt the pressure on his back suddenly increase as Sungjin leaned over, leveraging his weight, to rummage around clumsily amongst the bedside table for something.

“I don’t need lube,” Younghyun said, looking over his shoulder, using his tail to swat gently at him. “Trust me, hyung, I’m so fucking wet for you, I’m ready - honestly.”

Sungjin smiled, a pleased, amused little thing, and Younghyun’s heart fluttered at how good _flattered_ looked on his bondmate.

“Just in case,” Sungjin replied, settling back into position with the bottle in hand. “Don’t want to hurt you.” 

He wrapped a hand around the base of Younghyun’s tail, soft burnished-copper fur bunching in between his fingers, almost pulling, and Younghyun let out a soft _oh_ , instinctively spreading his legs wider, letting Sungjin push his thighs farther apart with his knees, fully exposed. The thumb of his other hand pressed against the soft, dusky-pink rim of Younghyun’s hole, aching and sensitive and indeed, wet with his own slick, massaging in deep circles until it was practically oozing, winking at him, just asking to be filled - but he did not press inside. Younghyun moaned, pushing his hips back desperately to no avail. 

“Hyung, please,” he breathed, driven half out of his mind.

“Hm? This again? Please what?” 

“Don’t tease me, hyung…”

“You’re not enjoying this?”

That smug, mischievous bastard. He was, of course he was, but it was too much and not nearly enough all at once, and far too slow. He wanted, needed _more_ \- Younghyun whined, turning to look over his shoulder again, intending to bring out his secret weapon. With his hair bed-mussed, constellations of tears collecting on his lashes, Younghyun looked directly into Sungjin’s eyes.

“ _Please_ , alpha,” he begged, wrecked with lust and desperation. “ _Fuck me open_.”

Sungjin’s eyes widened, staring at Younghyun, his hand pausing, suddenly colouring high on his cheeks. 

Instant KO.

Sungjin blinked, swallowed, and focused concentration settled over his expression, playfulness fading away, his entire demeanour changing. Younghyun shivered in anticipation, knowing full well from many, many experiences that Sungjin at one hundred percent attention meant that task was going to be completed with a singular, relentless striving towards perfection. Younghyun’s pleasure was no exception.

He suddenly hitched Younghyun closer onto his lap again, causing the younger to yelp, and then, with one large hand firmly gripping his cheek, spreading him as wide as possible, he slipped one finger inside, then two at once, beginning to scissor them. Younghyun cried out, surprised but absolutely welcoming the change of pace; the stretch and the friction felt incredible, his body tight with pleasure and welcoming every touch from his bondmate. Sungjin had long, agile fingers, blunt and satisfying in the way they filled the leaking emptiness of his soft hole, sparking fire from his very core out across his skin, and yet - and yet it was still not enough—

“OK?” Sungjin asked.

“Hyung…” he whimpered, hands scrabbling at the bunched sheets near his head, “ _Ah_ \- hyung, please, _more_ —”

“Mm. Since you asked so nicely.”

Sungjin pulled his fingers out, Younghyun keening in protest, but moments later pushed back in with three at once - the stretch nonetheless still quite shy from another thickness Younghyun was used to - slightly cool and slick with lube. He set a rhythm immediately, not pumping very fast but pushing in deep and consistent, finding that one sweet spot inside Younghyun with unerring accuracy every time. He realised suddenly what Sungjin intended, and he turned, struggling to stay clear-headed even for just that movement, eyebrows tilted in alarm.

“Sungjin… Hey...” His voice was a choked, wrecked thing.

“Come for me, Younghyun.”

Younghyun let out a desperate mewl, shaking his head. Sungjin’s fingers, clever and experienced, massaged against his prostate expertly with one clear intent, working him hard, bone-shuddering pleasure overwhelming him; Younghyun was barrelling towards his orgasm, and he was powerless to stop it, but - he’d wanted Sungjin to actually fuck him, and he’d thought he wanted to too, he’d been _begging_ for his cock inside him—

“Younghyun.”

He bit his lip, tears pricking at his eyes, and in one moment, tipped over the edge - he came again, crying out, his entire body tensing as he spilled hot over himself and the mattress beneath.

“Hyung,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath, though it was lost with every aftershock that rolled through his body.

Sungjin only hummed, a low, subsonic rumbling, and then he was being gently manhandled, turning over out of the wet spot he’d made, every limb heavy and clumsy as they were manoeuvred for him. He was flat on his back again, hips propped up by pillows, and Sungjin was hovering above him once more, staring at him with wide, dark eyes.

Younghyun was taller by a generous inch, but Sungjin was a little broader by the shoulders, and never could it be more acutely felt than when he was propped up over Younghyun like this, his arms on either side of his body confining him in, biceps flexing some with the effort.

“Want to look at you,” the alpha said, brushing strands of hair that had stuck with sweat to Younghyun’s forehead, carding them behind his ears and making his breath hitch. He wrapped his tail around what he could reach of Sungjin’s thigh.

Sungjin kissed him, molasses-slow and honey-sweet, ostensibly letting Younghyun recover from his second orgasm - but Younghyun was still breathless, and now already getting worked up again fast, his biological instincts knowing that he was still unsatisfied. The contrast was making him dizzy, making him grasp and claw at the broad, steady shoulders above him like a lifeline. 

He gasped, eyes flying open, when he felt something huge, and blunt, and slick line up just above his well-stretched entrance, resting against the delicate skin of his perineum.

“Is this okay?” Sungjin murmured, kissing the apple of his omega’s cheek.

Ever the polite boy. But there was a rumbling undercurrent to the alpha’s voice, deep from within his throat, unimaginable from his usual bright, rich tenor - and his eyes were half-lidded, lashes blinking as he waited for Younghyun’s response. His breath came a little unevenly, his cheeks were flushed, his thumb was running irregular circles on his skin, fidgeting but patient; this whole time, Younghyun realised, Sungjin had been untouched and aching too.

The omega tightened his arms around Sungjin’s back, feeling the jut of his shoulder blades, and wrapped his legs around his waist to urge him closer, to urge him inside.

“Yes,” he said, voice breaking, “yes, hyung, please, fuck me, take me as hard as you want, fuck me, fuck, I— _ah!_ ”

Sungjin pushed in in one sure, fluid movement, all the way in to the hilt, meeting no resistance except the tight, delicious drag of Younghyun’s walls. Even with the thorough preparation, even after all this time, he could never truly feel used to it. Sungjin was enormous inside Younghyun, full and thick in the most gorgeous way, pressing everywhere inside and pushing insistently into space Younghyun did not know he had, nudging sweetly against his prostate. It was so overwhelming and exhilarating, and he was so sensitive right now, on the tail end of his previous orgasm, it was skating on the edge of overstimulating; Younghyun howled, desperate and quiet and subdued into Sungjin’s shoulder, tears squeezing from the corners of his eyes, clutching him close.

“Oh God,” Sungjin murmured, voice low and strained, his face tucked into Younghyun’s neck, and everything inside him quickened, “You feel so good inside, so tight, _fuck—_ ”

But Sungjin moved slowly, carefully, in and out in small motions where he was the thickest, stretching him exquisitely, and somewhere in the back of Younghyun’s addled mind he had to commend this man for his unbelievable patience. But he didn’t want Sungjin’s patience anymore, and he knew it wasn’t what Sungjin needed right now either.

“Fuck me,” Younghyun mewled. “Faster, come on, I mean it - I’m tight for you, only you, fuck me open - I want it, I want you, Sungjin—"

A groan that sounded like it was ripped from the alpha’s chest, and it was like a dam had palpably broken. Younghyun could only gasp as Sungjin started fucking into him in earnest, pulling him by the hips almost all the way off his cock and thrusting back in his whole length, an unrelenting pace that drove Younghyun out of his mind, whimpering litanies of Sungjin’s name. There would be mild, lovely bruises in the shape of his fingerprints in the morning, scattered across his skin like petals. His whole world had narrowed down to the sensation of his bondmate, his soulmate, inside him, and the incredible pleasure coursing through his veins.

Sungjin nuzzled in close and kissed him this time with heavy, heated intensity, a little clumsy with how hard he was fucking him. Lips were missed and nipped at, quickly sucked on in soothing apology, only for kisses dropped along throats to turn into bites on scent glands, roughly marking each other in territorial instincts, breathy moans and choked-off sobs swiftly lapped up and swallowed like drops of wine. 

Younghyun took it all, eagerly, gladly; this was all that he’d been looking for, all that would satisfy his body and mind, all that he could ever want: his bondmate looking after him, pleasing him, claiming him - and doing the same for his bondmate in return.

“Younghyun, fuck - you smell so good, your scent - it’s all me, you’re _mine_ —”

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whimpered. 

Sungjin’s voice was a broken, scratchy growl close to his ear. “Younghyun, I’m close—”

“Me too - _ah_ \- c-come inside - come inside me, hyung—”

His thrusts were erratic now, chasing his bliss and bringing Younghyun with him. His hand moved clumsily between their bodies, to help stroke Younghyun off, but it was hardly needed. His hand closed around his length and stroked up once, thumb pressed at the tip, against the slit - and Younghyun came _hard_ , crying out, entire body arching as taut as a bow and practically pushing itself down on Sungjin, his orgasm overcoming him so completely that his vision, his mind, whited-out, everything but the knowledge of his bondmate’s presence flying out of his head. 

Sungjin followed immediately, buried deep into Younghyun, spilling so hot and so much that the omega could feel it filling him up inside. The waves after waves of aftershocks were so intense they were almost repeated orgasms, making him sob, causing him to clench impossibly tight every time around Sungjin, eliciting answering groans, feeling his cock twitch and pump endlessly into him.

Eventually, with both still panting hard, Sungjin slipped out of Younghyun, who whined and shivered at the loss. He was finally no longer hard, his heat at last satiated for now. 

Gingerly, eyes still closed, he reached a hand down to feel his own entrance. He was so slick and wet around his rim and inside, still leaking Sungjin’s come, and definitely had been loosened wide, easily slipping a few fingers in. Pleasure and love swept across him like velvet when he felt Sungjin’s fingers join in curious, gentle probing, although not pushing inside.

“Hurts?” he asked, some quiet concern colouring his breathless voice.

Younghyun immediately shook his head, opening his eyes. It had been unbelievably intense, but Sungjin had never once hurt him - and at this point, his body was so fundamentally familiar with Sungjin’s, and welcomed him with such ease, an instinctive biological reaction, that he doubted Sungjin could ever cause him pain. It had been exactly what Younghyun needed and more.

Sungjin murmured, rubbing at Younghyun’s ankle instead, giving him time and space to recover, before sliding off the bed to walk across to the bathroom. Younghyun made a noise of protest, unwilling to lose the proximity of his alpha.

“Gonna clean you up,” Sungjin called back, and he grunted in half-hearted concession that that was probably a good priority to have too at the moment. The slick between his legs was sticky and cooling on his skin, undoubtedly saturating some of the fur on his tail too. His back was damp with sweat, and he could feel tear tracks drying on his face.

All in all - signs of a perfectly fantastic night together.

“Y’know what?” Younghyun half-slurred after a while, splayed laconically, his brain still melting slowly out of his ears. He was practically purring with fucked-out satisfaction from deep in his chest. Sungjin hummed from the en suite, where there were sounds of running water.

“Would’ve loved your knot,” Younghyun grinned, fangs like a cat, watching Sungjin reappear and pad back over with a few steaming hot wrung hand towels in hand.

“Tsk. Don’t ask for what I can’t give you,” he replied, brusquely setting about wiping Younghyun down with the same sweeping, efficient motions one might use to wash a car; but there was a pretty sparkle in his eye and an attractive smirk ticking up the corner of his lips. 

Younghyun loved the aftercare almost as much as the sex. The warm towel felt amazing on his sweat-dried skin, Sungjin dragging soothing and gentle circles on his neck, his back, between his thighs. He took especial care for Younghyun’s tail too, carding through the damp fur to avoid it becoming matted. Younghyun waved it playfully at him, and he swatted it away, pretending to spit out fox fur. He grinned, incredibly warm and fond, and heaved himself upright, taking one of the other hot towels he’d prepared.

“‘M kidding,” he said, nudging him closer and using it to wipe down Sungjin’s skin as well. “Three orgasms a night from a sexy Busan alpha with a sensitive soul, and the leader of a band to boot. You give me plenty. Not many omegas can claim that. I guess I’m keeping you.”

“No comment on the first half. And we established that last part many years ago.”

Younghyun could practically hear him rolling his eyes, but when he glanced up, Sungjin looked flattered, and pleased, and a little shy, like he always did whenever his own mate gave well-deserved praise and compliments. Younghyun pressed a half-kiss, half-smirk into the soft stomach at his eyeline, breathing in a heady lungful of his bondmate’s rich, familiar scent, and then dropped backwards onto the bed again, haphazardly flinging the used hand towel away. He enjoyed the view as Sungjin tutted and bent down to collect it, puttering back to the bathroom, and stretched out, deliciously sore in all the right places.

When Sungjin reappeared, he made a quick detour and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge, throwing it to land at Younghyun’s side and uncapping his own bottle. “Drink up,” he instructed, and Younghyun obeyed, sitting up against the headboard, realising he was in fact, now actually thirsty as hell.

Sungjin climbed onto the bed too, next to Younghyun, and he took the opportunity to curl in close, resting his head on his shoulder with his ears tickling Sungjin’s jaw, gratified to feel Sungjin’s hand naturally folding around his waist as if it belonged there.

“I think it’lll be worse tomorrow,” Younghyun warned quietly, watching Sungjin as he sipped his water. They’d never been out of sync in their cycle before. While the situation was likely a fluke and not, ultimately, too big a deal, it was, right now, uncharted territory.

“It’s not like we have anywhere to be,” Sungjin replied, level-headed. “Our tour’s over, and we have a few days in this city to rest before we fly back.”

“Still. I’m gonna be so embarrassingly turned on for you, I’ll be so clingy. And we do - we were all supposed to go sight-seeing together, remember? Maybe you should just… like, tie me up and stick a toy in me and be done with it.”

He paused, expecting an immediate rejection of the idea and heartfelt declarations of “Kang Younghyun, I would never abandon my one and true bondmate in his hour of need, the very idea of leaving you alone abhors my very soul” - but he was met with silence. When he looked up, Sungjin was pursing his lips in thoughtful consideration. Younghyun gasped in disbelief, bumping his knee against Sungjin’s and lightly smacking him in mock scandalised indignance. Sungjin beamed his brightest smile and giggled, boyish and high, holding his hands up against Younghyun’s attacks, trying not to spill water everywhere.

“It’ll be fine,” he placated. “I’m really not going to complain about you being horny for me, like, ever. Of course I’ll take care of you, I can definitely handle it.” 

He glanced at Younghyun and raised a brow.

“Tsk. You just like having the upper hand,” Younghyun snipped. “You’re a kinky little control freak drunk on power, I knew it.”

Sungjin burst out laughing. “Trust me, Younghyunie. I wouldn’t enjoy it half as much if you didn’t love it too.” His look was pointed, voice honey-sweet and low. “Would it have been any different if it had been me in rut, and you weren’t?”

It was Younghyun’s turn to fall silent. Now that was a powerful bank of previously untapped fantasies; his alpha in rut was something to behold. The thought of Sungjin’s desire pinning him down like a weight, letting him have his way, knowing that all Sungjin would think about in that moment was how best to claim his omega... Younghyun sighed dreamily, subconsciously purring and practically salivating at the thought. He could have blamed his reaction on his heat, but the truth was, it was a very appealing fantasy at any given time for Younghyun.

“Unbelievable,” Sungjin muttered, shaking his head, though he was blushing. He looped his arm again around Younghyun’s shoulder, his hand petting at the hair at the nape of his neck; they rested for a while like that, quiet, content with each other’s company, Younghyun occasionally taking deep breaths of Sungjin’s scent. 

Sungjin’s fingers paused in their ministrations. “Are you hungry?”

Younghyun’s eyes blinked wide open. “Yes. Oh my God, yes.” 

He sat up, eyes and ears searching for the bags of food he remembered seeing, but Sungjin had already bounced off the bed to retrieve them, waggling his brows comically at Younghyun.

“You’re gonna let us eat on the bed?” Younghyun asked, delighted, taking the bags from Sungjin as he crawled back towards him.

“Well, it’s not _our_ bed,” he replied, surprisingly nonchalant, sitting cross-legged on the sheets facing him. His eyes flicked to the base of Younghyun’s neck, where there was a spectacular cluster of lovebites beginning to bloom. “Besides, I won’t make you move.”

Younghyun sniffed. “So you managed to fuck me until I couldn’t walk, I’m not _infirm_ ,” he retorted.

“I think that might just be the literal definition of infirm, Kang Bra. Here, you should try this, I think you’d like it. Wonpil liked it too. It’s not too spicy.”

Younghyun watched him pull out bags of miscellaneous, curious-looking foreign snacks and plastic containers still warm with street food, arraying them between them. He watched him pull out serviettes too, handing several to Younghyun, laying some extra down on the bedsheets as well. And he watched him take big, satisfying bites of everything, doing the same whenever Sungjin offered it up to Younghyun to feed him.

“Love you,” Younghyun said, in the middle of the sounds of their chewing, looking up at him through his lashes.

“I provide you sex and food, of course you do,” Sungjin countered gruffly.

Younghyun waited patiently, tail swaying behind him.

“Love you too,” Sungjin replied eventually, glancing at Younghyun, mouth full of food, and Younghyun grinned happily, knowing it was true.

\---

_epilogue: the morning after_

Younghyun blinked his eyes open and found that his nose and forehead were pressed against the solid wall of Sungjin’s back, feeling his ribs expand and fall with every breath. If he swivelled his fox ears to cup against his skin, he could hear his heartbeat clearly, steady and slumbering. Younghyun didn’t move, warm in the morning light and with Sungjin’s presence.

It was far earlier than the usual time that he would even begin thinking about being conscious, but his currently erratic body clock had nudged him awake. He breathed in deeply, gathering Sungjin’s scent in his lungs - and hummed in satisfaction.

He let Sungjin sleep a while longer, knowing he quite deserved it. But before long, Younghyun was sitting up in bed, the sheets slipping off him, admiring his sleeping bondmate. His heat instincts were smouldering within him again, stronger than ever, now that he was secure in the knowledge that his alpha was here physically next to him, and probably very willing to provide attention.

He shimmied down the bed, along Sungjin’s body, until he was by his legs, and then gently pushed him by the hips so that he rolled to lie on his back. Being an alarmingly light sleeper, Sungjin woke immediately, just from the slight jostling, but he only sighed, grunting blearily in question, eyes hardly opening.

Younghyun ran his hand up the inside of Sungjin’s thigh, and then loosely wrapped his fist around his cock, stroking lightly.

“Oh,” Sungjin breathed, eyes popping open.

“This okay?” Younghyun murmured. Sungjin nodded, eyes glazed over staring at the ceiling, shifting properly onto his back and allowing the omega more space between his thighs. Younghyun smiled, feeling Sungjin’s cock swell fast, thick and heavy in his hand, and he felt his own body react in kind at the sight. He bowed and took Sungjin into his mouth, sucking and lapping at the head, kissing down the underside of the shaft, knowing exactly how Sungjin liked to be touched.

“Insatiable,” Sungjin gasped, even as his hands moved to stroke at Younghyun’s ears, tangling in his hair and gripping, keeping him in his position.

Younghyun hummed, and then pushed Sungjin’s cock down his throat until he was kissing the base, nosing at the dark trail of hairs on his lower abdomen, enjoying the low groan he heard above him. 

He sucked Sungjin off in earnest, thoroughly, and thoroughly enjoying it, letting Sungjin hold his head and buck into his throat, making sure to hollow out his cheeks to let Sungjin fuck his mouth until _—_

“Younghyun - _ah_ _—_ _”_

Younghyun hunkered down, despite Sungjin tugging at him trying to pull him off in time - and when Sungjin came, shuddering, he swallowed as much of it all as he could, though it was still inevitably too much, Sungjin’s come filling his mouth in hot bursts, some leaking out from his lips and down his chin.

Sungjin was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling, his arm flung over his eyes. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Younghyun licked his lips, wiping at his mouth, tail waving like a metronome. He noted, quite happily, that Sungjin was still erect. He nudged his cock, and it bobbed in the air, insistent and straining, and shiny with Younghyun’s spit. Sungjin took his arm off his face and stared down at himself.

“I’m still hard?” he said incredulously.

“Yep,” Younghyun replied, popping the ‘p’.

“I’m - what the fuck?” He paused, as if internally taking stock of his body’s current hormone levels. “That means I’m—”

“Yep.”

“Fuck.”

“ _Hell_ yes.”

Younghyun moved so he was now straddling Sungjin’s upper thigh, aligning both their cocks together so he could stroke them together lazily in one hand, savouring the sensation.

“This is amazing. I finally get to ride you, _and_ I’ll get your knot at the end as well,” Younghyun grinned, giddy with delight, squeezing Sungjin between his thighs. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chin, breathing his alpha’s scent in deeply. It was unmistakable. Sungjin was going into rut, breaking out of the suppressant just as Younghyun had, answering the call of his bondmate’s heat.

“Spoiled omega, always getting what he wants,” Sungjin retorted, though it had no bite at all, because half of it was gasped - Younghyun pushed himself down onto Sungjin’s cock, his hole already dripping with slick in anticipation, stretching wide to accommodate the intrusion. 

He was still soft and open, a little loose, from just last night, only very slightly sore in a way that was hardly a complaint; in fact, it made him groan with pleasure at being reopened, the feeling of Sungjin inside him so familiar and incredible he felt his muscles tightening around him - it was overwhelming him again, the sensations intense first thing in the morning, and he clenched his eyes shut, mouth open on a choked moan, leaning hard with his hand on Sungjin’s abdomen to keep himself steady.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”, Sungjin asked, suddenly concerned. “Come on, I’ve told you, let me prep you before you just—”

Younghyun shook his head, eyes still closed, tapping his hand twice against Sungjin’s skin to cut him off.

“If I move right now,” he explained, voice shaky and high, “I’m gonna come. For real.”

“Oh.”

Younghyun opened his eyes, huffing a laugh. “Yeah.”

Sungjin’s hand began rubbing reassuringly at his hip, the other moving to grip at the base of Younghyun’s cock - he hissed, but it helped, staving off his embarrassingly fast orgasm.

When he could gather himself again, he rode Sungjin hard and fast, with every buck of Sungjin’s hips sending thunderous jolts of pleasure up his spine, making him cry out. He was being extremely vocal, and maybe the neighbouring rooms were suffering for it, but he had no space in his head for concerns like that anymore - he could finally indulge in a synchronised heat cycle with his beloved, after months and months of being on suppressants, and the release was relieving in a way he hadn’t known he’d needed. They were both wild with pleasure, wrapped up entirely in each other’s bodies, their scents, rediscovering their instinctive bond and claiming each other as their mate for life.

Younghyun came first, streaking strips of come across Sungjin’s stomach, moaning loudly, his orgasm juddering recklessly through him. His thighs were burning with exertion, but he clenched his hole tighter around Sungjin, tears pricking at his eyes, and fucked himself on Sungjin’s cock until he brought him over the edge as well, milking him dry.

Both were breathless and out of their minds. But already Younghyun could feel Sungjin’s knot swelling inside him, and he inhaled sharply, eager and excited at the prospect. Tapping his hand again to get Sungjin to move fast, Younghyun pulled himself off his cock briefly, cringing a little at the loss, and then laid down on his side, his back to Sungjin. He sighed in relief when he spooned their bodies together side by side, a far more comfortable position in which to take a knotting session, pushing inside Younghyun again, easing the impossible girth of his knot gently past his rim. He was so slick with their combined fluids, and Sungjin’s knot was still just about manageable, but the feeling of the growing pressure inside his walls, especially after so long without, was mind-blowing, almost too much.

Sungjin’s hand slipped around his waist, and rubbed soothing circles into his lower abdomen, just above his groin, where it was a little swollen with the extra insertion.

“God, I really forgot how big you are,” Younghyun sighed, pressing his back against Sungjin’s chest, settling, his muscles palpably relaxing and nestling the knot deep inside him. His tail was probably tickling Sungjin, tucked between their bodies.

“Sorry,” Sungjin muttered, voice muffled, nose mashed against Younghyun’s scent glands.

“Don’t be. Feels good. It's been so long since we knotted.”

They stayed together like that for a while, and would end up staying together like that for a while more. Mating knots could generally last for anywhere between five minutes to half an hour, and Younghyun knew from experience that Sungjin’s knots were on the longer side. It had put them in some interesting, panicked situations when they were younger, as horny, reckless trainees, delighted to have found such a compatible partner in each other.

Younghyun smiled to himself at the memories; and then, his stomach growled.

Sungjin nuzzled him. “We’ll order room service in a bit.”

Younghyun fidgeted. “Actually, I was looking up places nearby - there’s a breakfast bar with really great reviews, just a few streets down from here…”

He could feel Sungjin’s derision radiate off him almost as strongly as his rutting scent.

“You want to go outside. In public, to a restaurant. In our current unmedicated state. I’m pretty sure that counts as public indecency in some countries.”

“But hyung, I heard their full English breakfast is amazing, and I want to try their eggs florentine, and their breakfast wrap too…”

Younghyun turned to look over his shoulder, his brows angled in a pleading expression, and felt Sungjin sigh, huge against his back, in defeat.

Younghyun’s face flipped like a switch in an instant to satisfied smugness, knowing he’d won. “Wrapped around my finger,” he muttered, pleased - and then yelped when Sungjin bucked his hips, sharp and deliberate, shifting his knot inside Younghyun.

“Who’s wrapped around who?” Sungjin murmured, close to his ear, one hand twirling playfully with the end of Younghyun’s tail. Younghyun half-groaned and half-laughed. 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he said, flicking his ears back, shifting his legs to try and bury Sungjin somehow deeper inside him. “Big tough alpha claims helpless little omega, fine, we know.”

“I think neither of us are any of those things and you know it,” Sungjin replied, softening, smiling into Younghyun’s skin.

“Well, you are pretty big,” Younghyun mused.

“I’m not. You’re taller than me. And you eat more.”

“I’m talking about your dick.”

Sungjin giggled, embarrassed, rubbing his nose against Younghyun’s shoulder, and Younghyun couldn’t help but laugh with him, pure happiness effervescing in his very core.

\---

In the hotel lobby, arrayed across all the sofas in the communal area, Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon were waiting, legs bouncing.

“Where are those two?” Wonpil asked. “We were supposed to set out ten minutes ago. I don’t think we’ll make the city tour in time at this rate. And Sungjin-hyung was the one yesterday nagging me to set my alarm on time for today.”

Jae looked at Dowoon, who only shrugged and grimaced. Jae heaved a sigh.

“Let’s go on ahead without them,” he said, standing on his feet and clapping Wonpil heartily on the back, who looked up at him bewildered. “To be honest, I have a feeling Brian and Sungjin won’t be joining us today.”

Jae pulled out his phone and texted Younghyun.

**_Brian_**

10:04 **You two are disgusting :) Have fun**

10:04 **If yall break the bedframe again I’m not saving your ass**

He did not receive a reply for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be extremely self-indulgent furry pwp. unfortunately, it still ended up being that, except, oh god, 12000 words.
> 
> this is the first ever fic i’ve ever written, and it will be my last. this was so laborious. writing is so laborious. i think i used every single word i know. fic writers, you are all extremely admirable, and deserve everything for the free (!!!) content you provide, and also are you all okay.
> 
> if you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> if you didn’t like it, please send hate to me like, telepathically. like just radiate the bad vibes via your mind, i will definitely receive it within 3-5 business days and will make sure to take time out of my schedule to cry over it.
> 
> title from ‘i’m so excited’ by the pointer sisters!


End file.
